Topics Of Importance
by InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47
Summary: A world meeting. Someone brings in the topic of something important such as child abuse. Then an example of whatever the discussion was a chapter where I take a character and an OC and put them in these situations. Please give me topic suggestions. T to be safe. Might change to M
1. Chapter 1

**This is some stuff that I would like to bring to attention. Please, If you would please read this.**

**InSaNeAngelsgottanAK46 does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I keep on forgetting in my other stories...=_=;;**

* * *

Today was a world meetinand but the usual mayhem was not going on. Everybody sat in silence; something that has never happened before. Why? Alfred was late. Normally, this isn't all to strange. But when the personification of the USA finally did arrive, it was quietly. He was as quiet and noticeable as that ghost in the very back of the room. Which isn't very. He was like that until Germany called him to speak. Al went to the screen were he would put the visual aid, and a very upsetting picture came up. A little girl, looking about three, came up. The thing was, she was bruised from head to toe. She had scars and still bleeding cuts. And she was dead. Sprawled across the floor with a hole in her chest.

"This is Rosy. She was only three and a half. She was one of the unwanted children in a quarter of our population." Another screen popped up, this time of a boy, about five. "This is Jake. His stepdad thought that he was in the way of his relationship with Jake's mother." Next was a picture of a graveyard with about twenty graves. "All these graves are filled with abused and murdered children." He turned towards the crowd of nations. "This problem has come to my attention. Did you know a quarter of the children people have atea unwanted? Most unwanted children are abused. And murdered. This isn't just in my country, and you all know it. Some of you just don't want to admit it. I didn't at first, either." The rest of the world looked at each other. Alftef was right.

"So, vat do you suggest that ve do?" Gemany asked hesitantly. He was worried Alfred would go with his usual 'Im the hero!' respond. He was surprised

"I already have a few groups working on it in my country, but if we want it to really stop, we can't let wars distract us. Some of my groups don't always catch it, and others have so many low workers they will hire just about anybody,even if they don't care. We all need to work together. Get a national group formed and go around to check all even _slightly_ suspicious-no, any house with children. We just NEED to make sure that this problem is resolved. This is a very serious issue, but a lot of people don't take it as one." Alfredfinished his presentation and backed off, waiting to see if there were any questions.

"What about the kids who are being abused?" England asked, hesitannears mean, we don't have enough foster care for nearly a quarter of the worlds population." Anerica sighed.

"I was hoping that you had suggestions. I have a rough plan of what we can do. Ibelieve that if we go through and try to find the families like that of Jake. His mother was distressed when this happened. She didn't realize her sin was beingabused till to late. She would mire'n likely take a kid or two who have suffered. At least teMporarily."

Italy waved his hand in the air. "We could organize some sort if volunteer commity to get people to donate food, clothes, and money to give tthese kids while we try and find permanent homes!" For once, Italy had a good suggestion.

The meeting continued on, everybody leaving satisfied, for once, with the results of the meeting. They just had to put their plan talk to their bosses.

* * *

** I guess their bosses said no, because child abuse is still going on. And it is 100% real, unlike these join me in the fight against child abuse. Child abuseincludes the following:**

**Beating**

**Sexual abuse**

**Mental abuse**

**Drug abuse**

**And many others.f**

**Some of these, such as mental, are worse than others because there is no proof until to late. Please, if somebody shows any signs of abuse, lend a hand and give a shout out.**

**Signs Of Abuse vary**.

Next chapter:example of abuse.


	2. Russia's abusive father

**I have put Russia in a position that would _definitely _count as abuse.**

**InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 only owns Dad and Mom. **

**Warning: Child abuse, character death.**

* * *

Slap! I whimpered. Nobody was going to be able to save me. "Dad, I'm sorry, please forgive me," I choked. Dad ignored me. He got closer.

"It was your fault. She would still be alive if you hadn't been born. She was getting _your_ birthday present. Damnit, you took her away from us," Dad growled. I was pinned against the wall, and felt his hot breathe agianst my face. It smelled of vodka, as always. He hit me across the face again, then lift me up, putting his hand agains my neck. I felt my breath choke out of me. Then, Dad threw me across room. Dad reached into his pocket, and I knew what was going to happen.

"No, father, please, no, not the knife, I'll be a good boy, just not the knife! _Please _not the knife!" My voice was rising, and I immediatly silenced myself. he walked towards me, his bulky body blocking out the light. He crouched down and looked into my wide, nearly pupilless eyes, and hissed at me.

"I am not _your _father, bastard." i gasped, feeling the cold knife slide across my throat.

"P-please sto-" i was cut short when i saw my door open. _Bell..._ my six-year-old younger sister. She was wittnessing this.

"DADDY!_ BIG BROTHER!"_ Dad hissed and walked towards her, the knife in hand. he would not have anybody know of him and his abusive ways. He lifted it up to stab her, and I screamed as Bell did. Me, because of the pain in my chest where a knife was now lodged, and Bell, seeing her Big Brother jump in front of her in the last minute annd die by a blow that was meant for her. I toppled down on her, everything was red. And blurred. I heard more shouting and screaming, and looked down to find my sister crying beneath me.

"Bell... can you sing for big brother? Just once more? I-" I started coughing blood, and her eyes widened. "- I need to hear it. That voice that you were nicknamed Our Little Bell for... Just once more?" I started coughing again. She nodded and started singing the song that she and Katty wrote, one wintery night.

When will the sun shine again?

Smile, you say

When will the flowers bloom again?

Smile, you say

When will warmth come again?

Smile, you say

But what is there to smile about?

Ah, there you begin to falter.

She was cut off by sirens, and Katty's voice begging for help. A mans voice reassured her, and Dads voie rose, saying something that soundeed like curses and pleads.

So tired. I closed my eyes. "BIG BROTHER!," I faintly heard my sister scream.

I felt another hand take my own, and heard another voice whisper "He's gone. Everything is all gone. It's time to come home, now." Mom.

I smiled. I knew that there wold be no more pain. No more Dad. No more knives, or slaps, or chokes, punches. And no more, when drunk enough, rape, thinking I was mom. I did get my looks from her. No more. _I wish I could tell my sister_ is the last thought that I am allowed to think before drifting away. Away with Mom

* * *

**Okay, so as I said before, i need people to aid in the fight against child abuse. I also need you to say whatever topic of Importance that you believe need addressed. I have a few, but I need to know what others belive is more important, so i need you to say what topic comes next, and I need people to pleae, please_, please, please,_PLEASE_, PLEASE, _PLEASE, _PLEASE__ take this SERIOUSLY!_ Please. **

**As I said, I only own Dad and Mom. And I wouldv'e killed Dad in the most horrible of ways if it didn't affect what I am trying to do.**


	3. Rape and continuing Child Abuse

**I, and everybody that I am writing for, am grateful that you are sticking with me to this chapter. Special thanks to _MissSerendpity1235_ for the idea of this chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Clairessa, Liegh-Ann, or the cast of Hetalia._**

* * *

** _Rape and continuing Child Abuse._**

"VOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! EVERYBODY HAS FIVE MINUTES TO SPEAK AND IF YOU VISH TO SPEAK, RAISE YOUR HAND!" shouted Germany, getting everybodys attention. Both the Italy's hands shot up.

"(vee), we would like to combine our five minutes and speak together!" the Italy's called out in unison. Germany nodded, slightly taken aback by Italy's serious attitude.

"First, we would like to introduce two girls to you bastards- and Patato Bastard had better not object. One more thing, Tomato, Wine, and no-land Bastards... STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM OR I'M SENDING THE MAFIA AFTER YOU, BASTARDS!" Spain, France, and Prussia jumped, slightly suurprise. Romano never threatened with the mafia, and Italy was glaring at them, which only added to everybodys surprise.

"Vee, Clairessa, Liegh-Ann, you can come in now!" Italy said, opening the door to reveal two girls. One girl looked around four, with black bags under her eyes. She was jumpy and hiding behind the other girl, who looked around nine, maybe ten years old. The older looked better, but still jumpy and stood in front of the younger protectively. "vee, In a way, this is continuing America's turn."

"The younger of these two girls was raped by her father. That was a daily routine for her. Liegh-Ann is very over-protectivE of her sister now, because of that. Rape is a major problem in many places, and we all know that this is true." All the countries- even France-looked down.

"Vee, I am not really sure what we can do aboout it. We were hoping you had some ideas."

"For these girls, we just need to do as Ham-burger ba- idiot suggested last time but for others... I don't think that his idea would work all to well." The rest of them nodded.

"Vee, we would like to share these girls story, if that is okay?" Germany nodded.

* * *

**Next Chapter, we will look into these girls home life. Please stick aroud, and help spread the word of both of these topics. There are many who don't take eithor Child Abuse or Rape seriously, and I would like any who have a heart to spread the word around about them. Please, from all who need it. And After I do this, I will need more topics. There are so many but I need to know what people think needs addressed first.**


	4. Clairessa and LieghAnn's story

**I no own. **

**warning: implied rape.**

* * *

A toddler cowered on a small bed, hiding under the covers. She cried, and cried, and cried, the words of her father ringing in her ear.

"You are a useless, ugly, little bitch. This is your fault, you know. All your fault." She curled up, pulling her legs closer to her nude body, whimpering at the ache she felt. She wasn't worried about that anymore, though. She was used to that, for the most part. She was used to it all. She was used to her mommy calling her bad words and hitting her. She was used to hiding from her big sister. She was used to her daddy saying bad things to her. She was used to her daddy destroying her clothes each night. She was used to the pain he put her through after her clothes were gone. She was used to it all.

"Clair? Clair, are you okay?" footsteps slowly approached the small girl, and she cowered further into her bed."Clair? Wh-Oh dear gosh," Another girl gasped, seeing her baby sister like that, "What happened?" The toddler cowered deeper into her bed. "Clairessa... Wha-what happened?" still no response. "Was it dad?" a nod. "We need to tell mom!" Clairessa, the toddler, shook her head.

"Mummy too... Mummy hurts Cwairisha too...," the toddler said, looking up at her older sister.

"O-oh...Then... Let's go! Let's go somewhere were they can't touch you!" The older looked so full of life, so confident. Clairessa shook her head again.

"Dey'll find us. Dey wiw onwy hut ush more."

"NO! They won't hurt you!" The older shouted, running to her room. When she came back in, she was armed with a big bag, a stick, a baby doll, and she grabbed the wooden baseball bat from the hallway. "Can you carry the stick and babydoll? I'll pack some stuff-not to much- and we'll go."

"Bu-but-"

"It's fine~! I've been wanting to run away, anyways! It always sounded like fun..."

"Okay... Wiegh-Ann? Can we bring some pudding?" Liegh-Ann, the older nodded and smiled. They packed their bags and were off. Liegh-ann armed with a baseball bat. Eventually, they ran into the Italy's. They were kind and caring, and they took care of them

* * *

"And that rings us to right now," Liegh-Ann said, finishing up.

"Vee, these girls were lucky. Not eveybody gets through it. Clairessa still has nightmares from it!"

"I am sorry, dears. Italy is correct, though. Not everybody is lucky. Not everybody can just ran away from it," England said. France-FRANCE!- nodded.

"Oui. Even I would never do such a thing to one so young. Nor one so unwiling."

"So... vhat can ve do about this?" Germany asked.

"Vee, I'm not sure."

* * *

**Okay, as Italy said, not everybody is as lucky. Some are attacked in allyways, some are like these girls and it's also a type of child abuse, some are worse than this. Please take this matter into mind and try and help.**

**Next up: Homophobia.**


	5. Homophobia

**Okay, I have been getting plenty of different Topics. A thanks to _ for sending this one in. **

**Disclaomer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_**Topic: Homophobia.**_

Sweden sat in the back of the group. Finland sat beside him. Sweden looked down, than back up when Germany asked if there was anything else that needs addressed. They had decided that they would dedicate this weeks world meetings to topics like that of which America and Italy brought in.

"H'm'ph'bi'" He said to Finland, knowing that nobidy else can understand his accent. Finland stood up.

"Homophobia is a problem," He said to the world. The rest of the nations nodded

"What can we do about it?" Soemone called out from the group.

"N't r'lly s'r," Sweden shrugged.

"Not really sure," Finland translated

"What'sh Homo-Homo-Homufoby?" Clairessa asked from Italy's lap. Liegh-Ann shrugged.

"Homophobia is to be afraid of homosexuals, or to hate homosexuals. Homophobics will shun, outcast, makefun of, or bully homosexuals," One of the nations explained in disgust. Clairessa still looked confused, so Liegh-Ann translated.

"It's what happens when people don't like it when other people fall in love with somebody of the same gender, or a boy falls in love with a boy and a girl falls in love with a girl, so they will be mean to them."

"Tat's not nice!" Clairessa exclaimed.

"Indeed, it is not. Does anybody have any suggestions as to how to stop it?" England asked.

The countrys shared glances. They had nothing.

* * *

**Homophobia is wrong.**

**Peoples, help spread the awareness. **

**Next Chapter: Example of Homophobia.**

**Topic after: Neglection, and three different types of abuse.**


	6. Homophobia-continued

**I am so sorry for vanishing! I would never abandon this. Also, anything against homosexuals mentioned here is NOT MY OPINION! Also, everybody suffering from stupid, homophobic SOB's, ignore them. Or let me pound their faces in. Or you can pund their faces in.**

* * *

I sat, fidgeting in my chair, with Tino sitting next to me. Tino was fidgeting even more, though. There were two new students today, twins.

"Okay, everybody, this is Evah and Inah- befriend them." As the teacher, Mr. Kirkland, said that, two females walked into the room. "You two can sit in front of... Tino and Berwald."

They sat, and the lesson began. It was a normal day, more or less, Untill lunch.

"So, are you two close friends? You seem kinda like brothers," the girls said in unison. Before Tino could speak up, I responded.

"H's m' w'fe." Tino punched me in the arm.

"I Am Not Your Wife! " I looked around, but only saw Inah.

"Sooo, you're gay?" The one twin left, who I assume was Inah(I could be wrong) asked

"NO!" Tino shouted while I just shrugged.

"H's j'st M' w'fe."

"Disgusting!" I heard a shout, and looked over to my left. The other twin stood about a yard away and wearing a disgusted expression. I knew what was coming after that, It had happened last year.

"Evah! Don't be rude!" Inah shouted, crossing her arms. I blinked, surprised. Inah flashed us a smile. "Excuse us for a moment~" she sang, grabbing her sisters arm and leaving. Tino turned to me, annoyed.

"Now look at what you did! You just drove of two possible friends because of that comment! And how many times must I tell you, I'm not your wife! Nor am I your husband, boyfriend, or girlfriend! First of all, we're barely even friends, and secondly, I am NOT gay!" An empty feeling fell over my heart, but I just ignored it. Tino's eyes widened and he backed down. "I didn't mean to make you angry, please don't look at me like that," he whined, and I turned around. Of course he mistook it for anger. He sighed before leaving to a different table. One of the twins came back, and I hoped it was Inah. I wasn't that lucky.

"You'r sick," she stated calmly, before launching into many other insults. It was just like last year, and the year before. Finally, the girl finished, "I can't believe you consider a MAN your wife, not to mention the fact that he doesn't think the same way of you," before stalking off. The last comment hurt the worse. Of course. School ended and I left fr home, for once not walking with Tino, who was still mad at me for calling him my wife.

As soon as I got home, I locked the door to my room. It was always the same, but today felt worse. Today Tino actually yelled at me rather than simply argued. And today a stranger who didn't even know me jabbed on that. Everyday, my classmates annoyed me for it. Everyday. Everyday, Tino argued with me when I called him my wife. Everyday, I bottled it up when I got home. But today.

_"We're barley even friends, and I am NOT gay!We're barely even friends, and I am NOT gay! We'rebarelyevenfriends, and IamNOTgay!"_ That one sentence ran over and over in my head. It hurt for two reasons, one for each part. Firstly,We had been friends since he moved here, a couple years back. And secondly... There was a deeper meaning to the second part, I knew it. Even if he didn't say it. Of course he wouldn't say it. He never did. But that just proved it. I knew. He thought the same as everybody else. I was stupid for liking him. I was stupid. I was lame. I was a bastard. I had no reason to be here. I was so many things.

I sat on my bed, unmoving. I must've dozed off, 'cause the next thing I know, it's time to get up for school the next day. I shut my alarm clock off and sit back down on my bed, deciding not to go. Hearing my phone go off, I picked it up to see a text.

**From-Tino**

**Subject-where**

**Where are you? Are you sick?**

I deleted it and didn't answer. What did he care. He was just keeping the act up again. I almost answered, but decided not to. If he hadn't let his tongue slip, I would've thought he was really worried. If he hadn't let his tongue slip, I would be at school. But now I know. Even he thought I was just a stupid fag. He was the one who I always thought didn't care. I guess I was wrong. The image of the gun downstairs somewhere flashed across my mind. I was just a stupid gay. Now I didn't even have Tino who thought differently, which was what had always stopped me earlier... That gun was begginging to sound very tempting right now. Before I could get up, whoever, the doorbell rang and then somebody let themsleves in. I knew immidiately who it was- only Tino knew whare the spare key was.

"Berwald?" yep, diffinately his voice. I heard footsteps stop outside my door, and looked up slightly as the door opened an inch with Tino peeking in.

"G' w'y" I mumbled, turning away.

"Nope, not sick," I heard him mutter as he approached. My bed shifted under his weight, and I glared half-heartedly. He shivered, but stayed where he was at. "What's wrong?" He asked, quietly. I continued glaring, "Berwald...You're not going to answere me, are you?' I turned away. "Then I guess I'll just talk," he stated, sounding dissapointed. "I've learned how to tell the twins apart." I glowered at the mention of them. "Evah is the cruel one. She was already joining in on the stupid gossip." Of course she was. "Inah is the kind one. And wise. She knew something was up without even knowing anybody around here. She also shut Evah and the gossipers up quickly with a dictionary over the head when they began gossiping about, well... " I knew what they where gossiping about. Me. "She also convinced me to come over here." Of course. He didn't even come on his own free will. "She convinced me to talk to you about, well," What? How he thought I was stupid, like all the rest. Tino sighed. "I'm sorry." Apolagizing before he began. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."_Wait, what? _"I didn't mean it, I'm just embarassed is all..." I looked over at him. Tino was bright red.

"b'r'ss'd 'b't wh't?" I asked, curiosity taking over. He reached over and gave me a quick hug before backing off. After a minute, I couldn't help but ak, "wh't x'ctly d'd 'N'h s'y"

"Well, she said something about how you looked so lonely, especially whenever I punched you- sorry about that, by the way- and a few facts."

"It was mostly about suicide, really... It got me thinking about how you weren't in school and how you had been getting quiet lately, and... I got worried..." I looked down guiltily, remembering my previous considerations. "Now then, are you going to tell me why you weren't in school today?" I shook my head slightly.

... Next Day...

"Oh My God, I was hoping you would stay at home!" Evah's exclamation was met with a dictionary in in her head, courtesy of Inah. Tino and Berwald glared in unison at the shouter, who was knocked out cold, before smiling lightly at eachother.

* * *

**Homophobia is wrong. Berwald was lucky. Before he stood up to get the gun, Tino came in. Not the same can be said for others.**

** Researchers in America have polled more than 30,000 11th graders in different counties of a single state. Results show that about 20%of LGB teens attempted suicide in the twelve months prior to the poll and only 4% of the "straight" teens had. Homophobia is wrong. Do your part to stop it., and hold a hand to those who are going through homophobia. If race doesn't matter, than neithor should sexuality.**


End file.
